The adventures of Twilight and Trixie: Trixie sucks at magic
by InsanePinkiePie
Summary: A few years after her brother Shining Armors marriage to Cadence things with her friends have gone downhill a lot so her relationship with her five other friends are strained severely. Then one day a surprise guest comes back into her life when she least expects it and that pony's name is Trixie. Will the two learn to cope with each others differences and become best friends?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late evening in Ponyville and Luna was just starting to raise the moon just as Celestia was taking the sun down and finishing her shift for the day as she had been for over the past thousands of years. It is just another boring evening as usual, Twilight sighed to herself as she was doing her regular work in the library trying to finish up her library work for the day. She is glad she came to this town as she just could not imagine living a life as some boring old librarian in Canterlot though sometimes she was seriously having second thoughts on the matter as some of her former adventures have gotten a bit too crazy, like the time she thought the world was going to end because she saw a future version of herself even though it was her trying to tell her self not to worry about her future.

As mind-boggling as that may be that is something to write a book about she thought to herself puzzled about how an event such as that could ever happen. Smiling to herself she thought, though I have went on a lot of adventures in my time since moving to Ponyville it is just too bad those days are pretty much a thing of the past she then quickly sighed to herself depressingly. Things between her friends have gone downhill a lot somewhat ever since her older brother had married Princess Cadence a little more than a few years back not like her older brothers marriage had anything to do with such a matter. It was just easier to keep track of time to use that event as a reference in her mind. It had been getting harder and harder to keep her five amazing friends together or what her amazingly awesome friends were anyway.

All of them have just seemed to change a lot possibly because they all have not taken the failure of reaching their own dreams too well. She could not really blame them even though she was not sure of what her dreams were as she had not put much thought into such a matter. Rainbow Dash has changed for the worse since her rejection into the Wonderbolts, in fact it seems her idols have mysteriously dropped off the face of Equestria and no pony has ever found out why. Fluttershy has lost her sanity all because more and more of the animals she used to take care of have become more independent and did not care for her love and attention like they once did leaving her in a complete and total emotional mess. Applejack has never been the same ever since the farm lost so much for customers she had to give up on the family business. Rumor has it that ponies that have had the misfortune of venturing near her farm end up disappearing mysteriously without even so much as a trace. Since hardly anypony goes to Pinkies parties anymore and the demand for her catering services dropped a lot she no longer has her happy-go-lucky nature. But that is not the worst part the deal with that is that her mane is now flat and her eyes have no life to them, just full of anger and hatred now. To make matters worse there are rumors that she may be responsible for the mysterious disappearances of ponies all over Ponyville. Lastly but not least Carousel Boutique now looks derelict and abandoned its boarded up its structure leaving behind a creepy shadow over the area where it once stood proudly and beautifully. Her newest business caused her to become super successful all thanks to Filthy Rich and all of her other high-end socialite friends that lived there. however her dream for being a big time dress-maker being a thing of the past.

Still I wonder what other awesome adventures await me she sighed to herself reminiscing about her past, after all while some of the adventures she went on were memorable indeed some had put her and her friends lives on a knives edge messing around with extremely dangerous mythical creatures like dragons as an example which was not something to be taken lightly by any pony that would be considered sane. This was kind of ironic considering she was keeping a dragon for a pet an assistant out of all things. Some days for her were really depressing, she really missed the good old days when her friends went out and had fun together.

Well enough about the past she said to herself and yawned as she trotted up the stairs to her own room feeling groggy from working another exhausting day in the library. One thing was quite different about her room it was dead quiet all that could be heard is the occasional creaking of her house when the winds came up outside her tree home. Another thing that was hard to get used to was not having Spike around in the house to help with keeping the place cleaned up and running errands for her. Since he was not around for those reasons this made working in the library a lot tougher and a lot less work ended up being finished as a result. Spike who one day went to run an errand for her months ago mysteriously also disappeared never found by any pony. She spent week after week looking high and low looking everywhere for the little smart-ass but sadly no leads turned up. It was like he vanished from the face of Equestria. Heading upstairs she finally reaches her room which has her bed, a couple of dressed and a few bookshelves containing her most favorite literature. Trotting up to her bed she then proceeded to get under the covers and went to sleep soon as her head hit the pillow not even bothering to clean herself up as she did in her usual routine before she hit the hay.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm sunny day in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie had wanted Twilight to come over and help out with a few tasks in the bakery. Trotting up to Sugarcube corners bakery door she knocks on the door, after knocking on the door a few more times a smiling Pinkie appears after opening it. Hi there Twilight come in I have been waiting for you also I need you to help me out with Pinkie said in her usual excited and cheerful voice when she greeted a friend. Twilight closing the bakery door behind her looks around the bakery seeing an assortment of baked goods all arranged on a few tables, one thing she noticed that stuck out among all the cakes and other trays of baked goods was these Rainbow colored cupcakes.

Trotting up to the strange tray she decided to find out what these smelled like out of curiosity. Sniffing them was something between interesting and disturbing to her senses, the smell was something sweet mixed with something sickly and turned her stomach and made her gag a little. She had a bad feeling about these cupcakes but could just not put a hoof on what it could be. Pinkie Pie noticing Twilight taking an interest in her latest creation bounced up and down excitedly over to her and said I see you are curious about my latest creation want to try one she beamed excitedly at Twilight. Taking one of the seemingly foul cupcakes out the tray and holding in front of her. Twilight looking at the cupcake noticed something peculiar yet alarming sticking out slightly was a bluish piece of skin that she could have sworn had Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on it, looking at it again it seemed to disappear like it was a part of her imagination.

Pinkie what did you make these out of anyway these are nothing like what you usually make what is in these anyway? Twilight said with worry in her voice. Oh these that is a secret Twilight and if I told you it would not be a secret anymore now would it Pinkie said to Twilight with an unusually large smile on her face that only Pinkie herself would be capable of pulling off. So what it is you need my help with so much anyway? Twilight said. Well first off I need your help with cleaning up the basement there is some stuff I need to get rid of and I do have something I want to show you it is pretty neato Pinkie said. The basement Twilight said this is an unusual take you are asking of me Pinkie, what is going on anyway? she glared at Pinkie suspiciously. Just follow me Pinkie said and you will find out soon enough walking through a door at the back of the bakery.

Once she followed Pinkie through the door she found herself in this long and dark yet shadowy hallway which she never seemed to notice the many times she visited Sugarcube corner. The hallway was also fairly dusty looking like it had not been used in ages, much like those old abandoned houses you would find in the dark corners of Canterlot. Walking down the hallway it kept on getting darker and darker as there were not any windows anywhere for light to shine through. After walking down what seemed like an impossibly long hallway for a bakery after more than a few minutes later, the two of them came to a really old door that did not even remotely match any of the doors in the hallway. At this point it was nearly pitch black even though it broad daylight which seemed odd considering there was a boarded up dusty window nearby.

Somehow brandishing a flashlight out of nowhere Pinkie Pie shines at this one door. What was really odd about this one is that it was really old and had most of the paint chipped off on it and looked to be worn to the point where it was a miracle it was even able to hang on the door frame. Opening the door which then creaked loudly Twilight looked beyond the door and could see nothing but what seemed like an endless void of emptiness and darkness. Pinkie shining the flashlight beyond the door Twilight could see there was a flight of stairs that seemed to spiral for what could be an endlessly long time in fact the stairs went even further than what the beam from the flashlight could illuminate.

Pinkie what is the meaning of this first these cupcakes and now this you have some explaining to do Twilight said in a demanding tone to Pinkie. I don't have to tell you anything now shut up and follow me Pinkie said in a menacing tone to Twilight who she could have sworn Pinkie could have glared at her if she could see her face better in the light. Excuse me did I hear what I thought I heard you say Twilight said. Oh I mean I can't wait to show you something really cool for my super-duper friend Twilie, Pinkie pie said just follow me it going be pretty dark grabbing the flashlight in her mouth Pinkie taking the lead and Twilight staying right behind her. The two of them traveled down the stairs for what seemed like hours as they went down flight after flight it started to get colder and colder. After finally going down what seemed like endless staircase after staircase the two of them finally found this doorway at the bottom at this point it was freezing to the point of where breath would turn into fog.

Shining the flashlight into the doorway Pinkie trots up to this door which appeared to be made out of the same ancient wooden material as the previous door and opens it. Trotting into the room she pulls a string hanging from the ceiling which then suddenly lights up most of the room. Okie dokie here we are now Twilie now this is the basement pretty nifty isn't just imagine the parties you could have down here she said in her usual cheerful voice. However the sight in the corner of the seemingly empty room caught her eye quickly killed whatever sense of cheer Pinkie was hoping to put in the cold chilly air of what is the Sugarcube corners basement.

Looking in the corner nailed to the wall was a corpse part of its skull rotting away and starting to show first signs of decay much like the rest of its body which had small holes in the corpse one thing that was quite noticeable was two large gashes on both sides of the dead pony and a chunks of bone were clearly visible to her eyes despite their barely being any light from the single bulb that lit up the room even more sickening was how part of the corpses guts was hanging out of it slightly. Around the body there was a trail of dried blood that had led from the rotting corpse right down to the cold stone floor of the basement, looking with a feeling that was a mixture between feel mortified and shocked something else about this pony just made her feel bad all over and nauseated.

However the next thing she noticed made her heart just grind to a halt for a couple of seconds, one thing she noticed was the mane and tail that had lost most of its colors yet there was enough to tell her just who the corpse was in question. A sudden feeling of cold fear and shakiness came over her when she noticed a multicolored mane, it was at that moment she realized it was her friend Rainbow Dash that was victim of this act of cold brutality. Frozen in her state of fear and panic she could not decide whether she should run, scream for help or stay frozen in fear.

Pinkie Pie then looked over at Twilight and in a soft yet taunting voice I bet you miss her don't you? Twilight and I have the feeling you may be shocked that I killed her and you are going to ask me why I did it and how some pony like me could ever do such a horrible thing. Twilight loses her sense of fear suddenly her emotions caused her to yell in anger Pinkie what is wrong with you, you sick freak. Pinkie Pie facing away from her at a nearby table just stands there seemed to ignore her building feelings of rage and shock towards how her friend could have committed such a horrible act. Pinkie you answer me right now this is serious Twilight yelled in rage at Pinkie who was still standing there her back facing her.

Suddenly Pinkies mane and tail goes dead flat and she slowly starts to turn around, her pupils getting smaller and smaller and a demonic yet insane smile creeped over her face. At that moment Twilights heart started to feel like it came to a dead stop her rage quickly evaporating from anger into feeling a mixture of fear and intrigue although which one she felt more she could not decide for herself. Pinkie continued looking at Twilight still with her insane smile said Rainbow Dash always was stupid, always had to prove herself for the sake of making herself look good when really she was an insecure weak little shit.

Why Pinkie, why did you do this she didn't deserve this, she was a good friend to us and you killed her. Pinkies voice then taking on a lower kind of demonic kind of tone said Rainbow and I had a fight one day some real harsh and hurtful words were exchanged between us and I said I would kill her mark my words but she just acted like the cocky dumbass she always was and said in my dreams and she just laughed at me like some kind of weakling. For a pony who acted like she was tough and all that she died like fool, I mean I lost count after I stabbed her about fifty times a smirk appearing on her face. It is such a shame she didn't put up much of a fight Twilie, you should have heard her beg for mercy it was oh so satisfying showing that bitch who's boss, you have no idea how much fun I had fun cutting into her with my nice sharp toys Pinkie said.

Pulling a bloody butchers knife off a nearby table she then got up on her two hind legs and started walking slowly Twilight her chest heaving up and down in excitement like a predator about to catch it prey. Twilight whose heart started to pound rapidly in her chest and was starting to find it hard to get air suddenly said in a scared tone Pinkie if this is your idea of a sick joke this is not funny just knock it off already. Pinkie still approaching Twilight with the knife which was about half the size of her legs said this is no joke and you found out my secret now I am going kill you Twilight, I am going to hack you into a million little pieces and kill you. You found out my secret and I can't have the any pony especially the princess find out not like she would ever find out I could ever do such a thing or that she would believe you even if you did tell her anyway.

Twilight suddenly feeling the urge to scream, run or just do something other than just stand there she could not just stay there. Out of fear decided to use her teleportation spell to escape the maniacal pony that looked like she was actually serious about whatever horrible things she had planned in her mind for her. Lighting up her horn in a purple aura she found herself only moved back a mere few feet from where she was before. Trying desperately to teleport herself out of danger she tried the spell again only to have it not work at all this time.

Pinkie seeing her futile attempt at an escape twisted her face into rage her eyes burning full of malice and hatred screamed you think I was not ready for you to use your magic to get out of this you stupid bitch, I put a field up that disables all magic down here so you are not going anywhere. Showing more annoyance in her voice she said ooh you are the Princesses favorite student and you think you know so much about magic well fuck you Pinkie screamed at her. It would be such a shame if you were to say drop off the face of Equestria she said smiling her pupils getting smaller than ever.

Twilight starting to feel much panicked at this point kept on backing up away from her enraged friend who kept slowly approaching her until she found herself up against a wall with nowhere to go. A second later she realized she brushed up against something on the wall that was dangling by her it was a seemingly familiar hat and cape with stars on it wrapped around this bony corpse, its face dangling inches in front of her face worms crawling out of its skull. At that moment Twilight feared for the worse unable to speak knowing she could no longer defend herself. Pinkie now about a few feet away from her then said calmly I am going to kill you now; it's time to die Twilight. No you can't do this to me Twilight said in fear. I hate you and I am going to kill you, it was you who brought this on yourself Pinkie said, then suddenly Pinkie screamed her face warping in rage I'm going to fucking kill you. Flying through the air with the butcher's knife aimed square for her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight woke up suddenly screaming so loud she could have sworn she woke up half of Ponyville her screams echoing around her empty house. Trembling and shaking horribly and in a cold sweat she finds herself and her bed literally soaked with sweat she looks around her room and finds the window is open and a gentle breeze is flowing through her window, the moonlight lighting up much of her room. Climbing out of bed still shaking from the nightmares that have plagued her for the past few months she decides to herself that she will go to the balcony and go look outside.

Trotting up to the double doors she opens them and steps outside into the night on to the balcony looking out over Ponyville. Looking up she notices that it is a clear summer's night and that there is a full moon in the sky and the sky is full of many stars and constellations. The night sky looking amazing and glorious and it was a beautiful sight for all to see assuming any pony would be up this late still. Twilight staring at the sky wondered what Luna was up to on this night as she never really got to know her tutors younger sister that well ever since she came back to Ponyville as a royal ruler. This was because she was kept quite busy doing errands for the princess so she never really got the time to spend time getting to know her younger sister Luna.

After stargazing for several minutes she heard a grumble in her stomach and decided to go and get herself a snack downstairs in the kitchen. Trotting back indoors she closed the double doors for the balcony behind her and made her way towards the stairs and headed down them. Reaching the kitchen downstairs she sees that the kitchen is all clean and organized just how she likes it. Let's see what there is for a snack I am just starving Twilight said as she opened a couple of doors in the kitchen. Her horn lighting up she starts rummaging through a random assortment of boxes no this is not what I want, no this is okay but not what I want, oh this looks good she said as she held this one blue colored box in front of her. Guess this will have to do she said when all of a sudden she heard a loud crash come from her living room which startled her causing her to drop what she was holding spilling all of its contents all over the floor.

A feeling of nervousness and fear creeping over her she said to herself, oh great I worked so hard to keep this place clean she grumbled to herself using random bits of profanity out of frustration, Picking up a nearby frying pan off of the stove to defend herself against the mystery intruder she slowly creeps out of the kitchen to the living room to investigate the sudden loud noise. Soon as Twilight went to the living room she seen that the door to her tree home was blown clean off its hinges and splintered in some places not enough to be thrown away which was a good thing but that was the least of her worries as the sight of what was waiting for her at the entrance made her jaw drop if it was psychically possible for it to hit the floor it would have done so at that very moment.

Standing there at the entrance to her home the moonlight casting an eerie shadow over her figure was an azure pony with magenta colored eyes with a silverish white colored mane another thing that she noticed was the cutie mark which was this shape with a wand on it. Her mane was all soaked and messy from being outside so long most likely being from traveling and she appeared to be fairly dirty looking in appearance. Wait it Cannot possibly be you Twilight said with a look of shock and disbelief on her face you seem familiar but wait cannot be Trixie no way. The one and only the azure unicorn said I mean how you could ever forget a beautiful face like mine after such an epic performance like mine she said with a cocky grin on her face.

Well uh Twilight said still in shock I didn't recognize you without the cape and the crummy attitude. Also don't think I am letting you in my house you think I don't know you are here to get revenge on me. Bitch please if I wanted to get revenge on you I would have went and done so a long time ago not to mention I would have won if you decided to fight me Trixie said. Yeah I suppose it does not make much sense why you would wait all these years to get revenge except for the point about you beating me in a fight Twilight said.

I guess you can come in but we will talk more about that later for now just get inside and get comfortable I have to fix this place up a bit. After Trixie walked inside the tree for a house Twilight used her magic to fix the door back into place although damaged a little it would have to do until she morning when she could get a replacement. I guess I will go to the market tomorrow and get some supplies Twilight said. You know Trixie you could have at least knocked you know Twilight said with a little more than a hint of frustration in her voice. It was an accident Trixie said a little flustered besides knocking is for silly earth ponies using magic is way better that and it is the proper way to do such things.

So what is your name anyway I only seen you for a bit at one of my shows before you pussied out and ran off on me. I did not do such a thing twilight said blushing I just had forgot something at home I needed to attend to she said quickly. Yeah right Trixie said I could own you when it comes to magic any day and you know it. Is that why you ran away like a scared little filly she said with a malicious grin on her face. Considering how I am the element of magic and the princess's prize student for years in comparison to you being a mere street magician I could just imagine the epic spells you have in your learning inventory compared to me, I am sure you can really show me at least a few things Twilight said. Oh you bet I would totally embarrass you just as bad as your friends who challenged me and you know it Trixie said in her usual trademark bragging tone. I can tell you seem to lack the cognitive ability to detect sarcasm when used by other individuals, you might be decent in magic but I feel that intelligence is something that you seem to lack Twilight said looking over at Trixie.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie pops up seemingly out of nowhere between the two of them. Hey did someone say lacking intelligence I just love acting all stupid Pinkie Pie said with a giggle, oh hey I see you are back in town so maybe I thought I would throw a welcome back from being run out-of-town but coming back party just for you she said bouncing up and down hyperactively. Twilight who groaned said is now the best time for this Pinkie and just how do you pop up out of nowhere like that anyway. Oh silly you two were just so busy you just didn't notice me that's all, you really have to pay attention more she said with a huge grin on her face. Yes Twilight said I guess I lack quite the attention span she said sarcastically now can me and Trixie just talk for a bit alone maybe you can spend your time planning that party in the meanwhile.

All of a sudden her hair just went dead flat and her eyes just seem to have lost all life in them, looking down on Twilight as she was standing above her she said how come no one likes my parties anymore her eyes brimming up with tears are my parties not good enough for anypony she said quietly, I work so hard to plan them and yet no one seems to appreciate them anymore her tone getting louder, I thought you loved my parties Twilight but now all you care about is your stupid books and that library of yours this time she was practically shouting. Pinkie I would love to go to one of your parties, but just now is not the time okay Pinkie she said with aggravation in her voice. Pinkie getting right in Twilights face her face gritting with rage her eyes burning with hatred screamed into Twilights face screw you I thought you were my friend but never mind I hope Celestia banishes you to the moon to rot you traitor I hate you, screaming in anger louder than ever before as she bolted towards the door slamming it so hard you could have sworn it had shaken the house at least a noticeable amount almost breaking the door into pieces.

Who the hell was that psycho Trixie said looking at Twilight a little bit more than shaken. That who you had just seen is Pinkie Pie she often has this somewhat annoying habit of greeting every pony that new to this place and throwing them a party. Pinkie pie out of nowhere yelled I HEARD THAT! . What parasprite crawled up her ass Trixie said if I were you I would have nothing to do with a creep like what was her name again. Her name is Pinkie Pie but you can just call her Pinkie Twilight sighed. So let me get this straight she just pops up out of nowhere and somehow is able to keep track of who enters Ponyville and knows where they are always Trixie said. Apparently she has something called this "pinkie sense" I don't know how it works or how she does what she does but she seems to sense things in the future before they even happen. Oh geez what kind of stuff has she been smoking now Trixie said.

Now where were we Twilight said oh yeah you almost blew my door to pieces and almost killed me from a heart attack I can see your magic abilities are just top-notch with more sarcasm in her voice all the while rolling her eyes. Oh come on Trixie said you are just being overdramatic I'm sure it wasn't that bad besides what on earth could you ever worry about being the princesses star pupil and all. Who knows Twilight said anything is possible considered all that I have seen in my short time residing in Ponyville. Wait a minute how do you know that I am the princesses star pupil anyway Trixie. It is a long story you just happen to overhear things a lot when you are travelling that's all Trixie said.

Anyway get comfortable Trixie I want to know what you were up to since you had yourself run out of Ponyville Twilight said as she takes her seat in an arm-chair while Trixie sets herself down on a nearby couch. Trixie scans the room her eyes looking around the cozy yet roomy house on two of the walls are fairly tall and wide rows of what seems like an endless amount of books more than what one could possibly ever read in a lifetime even in Celestia's possibly assuming one has over a thousand years to live of course or so it appeared to her considering she hardly even reads books at least not since back when she was in school as a young filly anyway.

So Trixie that really was the interesting show you put on when you were visiting Ponyville to say the least do you usually attract this kind of attention every show you get? Twilight said. Oh please Trixie said you Ponyville types are such buzz kills some of you anyway at least in other places pretty much all the mares and colts were all over me, they just literally loved my performance it was like they were cheering on the best magician in Equestria you know I very well may be the best it is not like any pony has ever stepped up to the challenge yet she said in a dreamy like state. It is like being the magician version of Vinyl Scratch quite literally speaking of her I would love to talk to her again it has been quite a while I could use her for one of my shows it would be so epic she squeed in excitement.

Wait a minute Twilight interrupted her before she could say anything else you still did not answer my question. What would that be Trixie said is it about my show and how great and awesome I am? Something like that Twilight said anyway could you tell me what happened after you left Ponyville since you sidetracked me on the matter and all and started bragging like you usually like to do. Bragging Trixie does not okay enough already Twilight interrupted her again just tell me the story already she said with annoyance. Okay are sure you really want to know what happened my last show really was not that great at all to be honest. So what Twilight said I would like to know anyway at least if you are going to be staying here with me the least you can do is tell me what has happened since your last visit to Ponyville.

I suppose this is true and get to know Trixie you will she winked at Twilight with a smug grin on her face which had Twilight in a considerable position of discomfort. Wait what is that supposed to mean she glared at Trixie. Anyway Trixie said here is what happened after I left Ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm and sunny Summer evening in a faraway town in the great white north, the sun still being high in the sky somewhat and Trixie was on stage getting ready to start her first magic trick for the audience backstage. She had a big wooden box up on stage big enough to fit a full-sized Mare inside of it, A decent sized table which had enough space to display her fancy magic tricks whatever they are and finally her inventory or epic magic tricks that she learned from other magicians that she studied over the years. She was hoping tonight she would really wow the crowd this time with her seemingly odd way of entertaining others in her shows.

Sitting backstage she donned her fancy cape and hat waiting for the stage to open. Shortly after she finished that task the show curtain finally opened. Walking out on to stage in her usual proud and overconfident way she started with her usual fireworks display she then yells out to the crowd, I introduce to you the all great and all-powerful Trixie letting her name drag out for dramatic effect. Now which one of you wants to see some seriously awesome shit, oh who am I kidding you all want to don't you? Now for my first trick Trixie said as she took off her magician's hat revealing her long flowing silver and white mane.

Are you sure you are all ready for this Trixie said yelling out to the crowd it will be pretty big. Yes I am sure now will you just get to the magic tricks already a pony yelled out from the fairly large-sized crowd. Oh alrighty then Trixie said her horn lighting up in a bluish hue as her horn was lit up she pointed it at her hat which then also glowed in bluish hue as her horn did this lasted for only a few seconds. Reaching into the hat Trixie pulled out a small white rabbit that looked much like Fluttershys pet Angel holding him by just the ears with one of her hooves. Suddenly another pony called out from the crowd boo you suck a unicorn filly can pull of magic tricks better than that. Oh trust me the great and powerful Trixie did not get her name for nothing I can tell you all that I am not finished just yet. Just watch as Trixie changes this animal from a harmless pathetic rabbit into a brave ferocious tiger for all of you to see. Her horn lighting up in a bluish hue once again she aimed her magic on the rabbit she was holding its ears in one of her hooves.

Soon as the rabbit was completely engulfed in the bluish hue however something terribly wrong started to happen, Instead of turning into a tiger the rabbits eyes grew larger and larger its eyes bulging out of its little skull. At first the rabbit grew larger and larger til it was the size of an average sized dog, next it started to squirm violently starting to make it difficult for her to hold the rabbit as its body kept on expanding and swelling larger and larger at a rapid pace until it swelled out to at least triple its normal size. Suddenly the rabbit exploded in a shower of blood, brain and bone fragments raining all over the crowd leaving Trixie splattered all over from head to toe with blood and meat chunks from the dead bunny. Trixie just coming to the realization that her trick went horribly wrong screamed FOR FUCKS SAKES.

The crowd a few seconds later gasped in horror from shock one pony in the crowd started crying in panic ewwww this is so gross get it off of me completely freaking out trying to wipe the bunny chunks off of her face. Another pony in the crowd with a cyan coat and a yellow mane yelled out from the crowd is this is a sick joke what the hell is wrong with you. Trixie rolling her eyes called out to the crowd like you have never had a magic trick go wrong she yelled at the crowd angrily. Okay then if you all think you are such great magicians how about you come up on stage and show Trixie that you are better I challenge you or are you too much of a coward for the great and powerful almighty Trixie.

A pony with a green coat and an orange mane piped up from the audience and said I will show ye some magic lass, ya don't scare me none. Okay then Trixie said with a smug grin I want you to be a part of this next trick it is pretty kick ass and shit, ok it…. Is…. Kick… ass. Aye okay fer Celestias sake lass just do yer worst said the green pony. Okay first I am going to make you disappear after you step into this box here, after I cast a spell on it again you shall reappear and it will be awesome and all the ponies will be like wow that Trixie is the most kick ass magician in all of Equestria Trixie said. Okay whatever you say you crazy lass,

Trixie opened the box then the green pony stepped into the box and Trixie shut it afterwards. Trixie calling out to the crowd then yelled okay every pony I am going to make this pony disappear and reappear in front of your very eyes you have to watch it is the most epic trick you will ever see. Lighting up her horn in a bluish aura she aimed her spell at the wooden box causing the thing to glow in the same color in her magic, but something horrible started to go wrong all of a sudden the box started to smoke then it bursted into flames. The crowd ooing and aahing mistakenly took this error as a part of the show and not as a show about to go disastrously wrong. Then the box exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire setting everything on the stage on fire including the curtains and one unfortunate Trixie, this caused the crowd to stampede all over the place panicking and screaming in fear. A few of the ponies screamed FIRE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

All of a sudden the green pony ran around the stage engulfed in flames and screamed out loud by Celestias guard I haven't felt this hot ever since that affair with one of Canterlots elite which he then jumped off of the stage and landed on a couple of ponies increasing the panic in the crowd even further. Trixie who's cape and hat was on fire jumped up and down flailing her legs about screamed FUCK and jumped off the stage and proceeded to bolt towards the woods for safety. Trixie ripping off her burning hat and cape screamed louder than ever before FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK, FUUUUCKKK before disappearing into the woods leaving behind pure chaos and the worst show she ever made in her history as a magician.


	5. Chapter 5

Umm wow that was interesting to say the least Twilight said with a look between interest and concern on her face so you basically tried spells well beyond your skill level and ended up endangering the lives of others as a result pretty much am I right. Fuck no it was just bad luck it is not my fault I just happened to have an unlucky day, besides the crowd kinda sucked up there anyway not to mention those people expect way too much Trixie said. But you swore up and down you were the best magician in Equestria, wouldn't you kind of expect them to expect so much out you Twilight said with a smug grin on her face.

Trixie whose face turned to rage said up yours I would like to see you try to put on a better show jerk crossing folding her arms across her chest. I am just making a point Trixie the least you can do is make the effort to make sense instead of babbling on like a complete and total pillock you know. A what? Trixie said dumbfounded what the hell is a pillock a bird or something ? Twilight groaned facehoofing herself groaned it means you are an idiot Trixie an idiot now can you at least tell me why you decided to break down my door in the middle of night, if you were not out to get revenge on me than why are you even here a tone of impatience in her voice.

Well I did hear a scream that sounded like someone was getting murdered either that or somepony was making you their bitch real good so I decided I had to at least do something about it Trixie said. Wait was I really that loud; why I must have woken half the town oh no I am so embarrassed Twilight groaned out loud putting her hooves over her face. Trixie who pulled her face into a smug grin said something tells me if you got some you would be pretty loud if you know what I mean winking at Twilight. What is that supposed to mean are you implying what I think you are implying glaring at Trixie. Oh you know since I figure you spend all your time wasting it on reading stupid books and not going out socializing I figured you to be… you know one of those types, you know the type that never gets any from stallions Trixie said with a huge smile on her face. You know what I am going to pretend that I did not hear that for the sakes of me not choking you out right about now Twilight said fuming oh and books are not stupid okay. Yeah whatever you say did you ever read a book on how to have fun or something related to it instead of those stupid books you have all over the place.

Wait what is your name and what is that cutie mark supposed to be anyway Trixie said. Well this is supposed to be magic and my name is Twilight sparkle so nice to meet you oh and great and smartass Trixie Twilight said. Well nice to meet you too miss I know everything because I read books hurr durr, well thanks for letting me crash here this place is pretty bomb and better than that piece of junk old wagon I used to lay in all the time Trixie said. Well Twilight said while yawning out loud it is almost dawn and I think it is about time the both of us get ourselves some shuteye, you can use Spikes old room in the meanwhile I suppose. Twilight at this point was starting to show serious signs of being long overdue for a good night sleep got off her chair and made her way towards the stairs leading upstairs to where her room was. Trixie then getting off of the couch right after twilight proceeded to follow her up the stairs which she then lead her to this small room just right next to Twilights.

Looking around it was virtually empty with only a small bed and a couple of dusty shelves in the room, it may have looked like nothing much to Twilight but to Trixie it was pure luxury. Oh and Trixie you can clean yourself up in the morning don't worry about doing anything in the morning Twilight said. Yeah I haven't cleaned up for days and I still smell better than you Trixie said. Okay Trixie nighty night don't let the… shut the fuck up interrupted Trixie I had those bite my flank too many times to count. Umm okay then good night Twilight said leaving Trixie to get all set up for the night. Twilight then trotting up to the window proceeded to shut it for the night, then moving over to her bed she tucked herself into her bed for the night finally is able to rest after such a long night fell asleep just as the first rays of light were starting to creep into her bedroom.

But little did Twilight know that her wish for adventure was going to come true in ways she never dreamed of.


End file.
